


Nunca es demasiado pronto

by panconkiwi



Series: The Chilean Way [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chilean AU, Gen, NO MERCY RUN CON LOS CHILENISMOS ESTA VEZ, YA SE LOS ADVERTÍ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: La molestia de unos es el sueño frustrado de otros.





	Nunca es demasiado pronto

**Author's Note:**

> HABLO EN SERIO CON LOS CHILENISMOS.

—¡Ustedes dos! —gritó Ukai— ¡¿Son estas horas de llegar?!

El lunes en la mañana, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi entraron tarde al gimnasio. Hinata no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy metido practicando su remache nuevo con Kageyama, quien llevaba diez minutos sin gritarle, eso era _caleta_.

Nada lo hubiese sacado de su máxima concentración en ese momento.

—Perdone, entrenador, es que con el Tsukki veníamos bien de tiempo pero justo se nos acercaron los del preuniversitario y nos retuvieron.

—¿Preu? —dijo el entrenador—. ¿No están muy jóvenes para eso ustedes?

Tsukishima suspiró exasperadamente.

—Creyeron que éramos de cuarto.

Nada, excepto justo eso. Hinata se detuvo justo antes de saltar y se dio la vuelta para ver al grupito en la puerta. La pelota le pasó de largo y Kageyama le tiró el rosario de todos los garabatos que no había podido usar en la mañana.

—¡… por la _reconchesumadre_! ¡¿Qué _weá_ te pasa?!

Pero Hinata no lo escuchó. Seguía mirando a Tsukishima como si acabase de ofender a todas sus parientes femeninas.

(—Ya, filo, ¿cuál es el castigo por llegar tarde? ¿Lagartijas? ¿Abdominales? ¿Hacer pareja con Tanaka?

—CABRO _CULIA’O_ , TE ESCUCHÉ.)

***

— _Voyvoyvoyvoyvoyvoy. ¡VENGOVENGOVENGO!_ ¡¡LLEGUÉ!!

El martes en la mañana, el manotazo que le dio Hinata a la puerta del gimnasio se debió haber escuchado hasta la entrada del colegio. No había nada más bonito que el estruendo de la piel contra el metal una mañana de mitad de año, en especial cuando se era el primero del día en provocarlo.

—¡Chúpate esa! —le gritó a nadie en específico, pero no le molestaba no tener testigos de su grandiosa hazaña; ya le iba a sacar pica a Kageyama cuando llegara.

Y cinco minutos después, llegó el rey ( _je, je, je_ ) de Roma, corriendo como el viento y dando un grito de ira cuando vio a Hinata en las escaleras.

—Buenas noches~.

Kageyama terminó de subir las escaleras y dejó todas sus cosas en el suelo.

—¡Te voy a sacar la cresta! —y lo agarró por el cuello del polerón, pero Hinata se sentía tan satisfecho con su victoria que se dio el pequeño lujo de echarle más limón a la herida.

—¿Todo porque te gané? Que _erí’_ llorón, oh.

—Puta, ¡si no fue culpa mía! Todo porque los _weones_ del preu me acosaron con su weá de programa. Como si me importara la _weá_ de PSU.

—… ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Oye! ¿Qué están haciendo?

La voz de Daichi tuvo el efecto inmediato de separar a Kageyama de Hinata y hacer que los dos se pararan derechos por puro instinto. El capitán del equipo los quedó mirando sospechosamente por harto rato antes de sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta.

—Cabros chicos —murmuró mientras trabajaba con la cerradura—, uno no les puede quitar los ojos de encima.

Kageyama agarró sus cosas y entró al gimnasio. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que Hinata aún seguía afuera.

—Oye, ya _po’_ , ¿ _vai’_ a entrar o no?

Hinata puso la mirada. _Esa_ mirada. La que hacía que se te reacomodaran las vértebras y te ponía hasta los pelos de las cejas de punta.

—Esto no se queda así, Tobio Kageyama. _Esto no se queda así._

Y entró al gimnasio.

Kageyama se encogió de hombros y tomó una pelota del carro.

***

Miércoles en la mañana.

Hinata estaba en la entrada del colegio. Se había ido más lento ese día, pedaleando relajado, parando en todos los semáforos esta vez, todo para llegar a una hora más normal de llegada. Probablemente llegaría unos cinco o diez minutos tarde al entrenamiento.

Entonces vio a uno de los promotores llegar a la entrada y decidió que eso le importaba un comino.

Respiró hondo y caminó.

No pasó nada.

No, a ver, qué onda. ¿Tal vez estaba demasiado lejos? Se devolvió por donde vino y rehízo su camino, pero esta vez un metro más hacia el lado, para que el promotor lo viera bien.

Llegó a la entrada sin ningún problema.

_Ah, estoy caminando muy rápido. Le debe dar vergüenza interrumpirme porque piensa que voy apurado._

Así que se devolvió, _otra vez_ , y caminó hacia la entrada, _otra vez_ , esta vez a paso súper relajado.

…

…

El promotor ni se inmutó.

…

Y Hinata llegó a la entrada.

—Ah, ¡por la _rechucha_!

Mientras tanto, el promotor se dedicaba a observar a la gente que pasaba. Se había ubicado justo bajo un árbol que daba buena sombra a esa hora de la mañana. El día era tranquilo y aún no habían muchos alumnos que le sirvieran a la vista, así que se sentía relajado.

Hasta que una mancha naranja ocupó todo su campo de visión.

— **¡¿Y?!**

—¡Ah!

La mancha naranja, Hinata, había llegado a su posición en dos segundos, así que para el pobre promotor había sido como si una canasta de mandarinas se hubiese materializado frente a él. Luego de unos segundos para calmarse, el joven se fijó en que las mandarinas eran pelo, la canasta era una cabeza y debajo de todo había un cuerpo envuelto en un uniforme escolar.

—Oh… uh, ¿”y” qué?

—¿Cómo que “”y” qué”? —dijo Hinata— ¿No me _vai’_ a decir nada?

—¿Quién, yo?

—¡Sí, tú!

—Yo no f- digo, no sé de qué…

—¿ _ERÍ’_ DE UN PREU O NO?

El promotor se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato, sin saber qué hacer. Le habían dado una capacitación de dos horas, no estaba muy calificado para lidiar con más situaciones que no fuesen “Detectar alumno, hablar, entregar panfleto, detectar otro alumno, repetir.” Pero el chico-mandarina lo miraba fijamente y lo cierto es que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Entonces, se acordó de un pequeño anexo, un asterisco en la esquina de la pizarra.

—¡Oh! Sí obvio, tengo algo perfecto para ti.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos y cuando el promotor sacó el folleto, se lo quitó de las manos y se evaporó tan rápido como había aparecido.

— _¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias!_ —gritó mientras se iba a la velocidad del viento hacia el colegio.

***

La puerta de los camarines se abrió de golpe.

—¡ _CACHEN_ LO QUE ME DIERON!

—QUÉ LES DIJE SOBRE AZOTAR LAS PUERTAS.

—Daichi, _nanai_ —dijo Suga.

—¡Oh! —Noya se asomó de su rincón—. ¿Qué te dieron? ¡Muestra, muestra, muestra!

Él era el único que pareció interesado. Suga trataba de hacer que Daichi se calmara, Narita y Ennoshita estaban hablando de una película que habían pasado anoche en la tele, Kageyama todavía se estaba cambiando de ropa, y ni a Tsukishima ni a Yamaguchi les importaba inventar una excusa para ignorarlo.

—Resulta que iba yo entrando al colegio... ¡cuando de repente!, me abordó uno de los tipos del preu.

El silencio se hizo en los camarines.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Daichi. Suga le dio un manotazo en el hombro y murmuró algo como “¡No _sea’í_ desubicado!”

—¡ _Wena_ , Shouyou! —siguió Noya, honestamente interesado—. A mí y al Ryuu no nos pescan porque parece que los intimidamos.

—¿Y qué les dijiste? —preguntó Kageyama, el único que no se había dado cuenta del elefante en la habitación—. ¿Los mandaste a la mierda?

—No, porque yo no soy un maleducado como tú, Kageyama.

—¡Qué me _vení’_ a tratar de _maleduca’o_ _vo’_!

Daichi estaba a punto de hacerlos callar cuando Asahi abrió la puerta. El pobre mastodonte de cuarto medio casi optó por dejarla cerrada y esperar afuera cuando vio lo que se estaba armando.

—Ay, acabo de llegar y ya se están peleando, ¿por qué no nos podemos llevar bien, chiquillos?

—¡Asahi! —Hinata saltó hacia la puerta y la sostuvo para que el as no huyera. ¡Mira lo que me dieron en la entrada! —y le puso el panfleto en toda la cara. Asahi lo tomó y lo puso a una distancia más cómoda para la vista.

—¿”Nunca es demasiado pronto para prepararse —leyó—, programa para enseñanza básica”?

—¡Exacto! Debieron haber pensado que voy en…

Hinata le arrancó el papel de las manos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

_**¡NUNCA ES DEMASIADO PRONTO PARA PREPARARSE!** _

Programa para enseñanza básica

_¡Adelanta materias de enseñanza media en el PreUniversitario y prepara la PSU desde ya! Ofrecemos reforzamiento de Lenguaje y Matemáticas para alumnos desde sexto a octavo básico._

_¡Porque lo que más nos importa es la excelencia!_

Noya se asomó por sobre su hombro.

—Oh —le dijo, y luego le dio un par de palmadas.

Por su parte, Tsukishima había empezado a reírse a carcajadas.

—Oooh, _conchetumadre_ , esto es de _oro_.

Hinata leía y releía el panfleto en sus manos, completamente incrédulo, mientras veía sus sueños de ser confundido por un estudiante de cuarto medio completamente destrozados.

—Bueno, qué onda, ¿ _vai’_ a reforzar la materia de básica? Porque a mí la profe me dijo que me vendría bien repasar las divisiones, que hasta los niños de séptimo sabían hacerlos menos yo-

—Kageyama, _porfa_ no me hables.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Respira!

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para un concurso de fics que se hizo en Haikyuu!! Chile. De hecho, ¡fui parte del jurado! Pero probablemente no lo sepan porque durante la premiación estuve encerrada en casa con una crisis Universitaria. Lo típico, ya me conocen.
> 
> Recuerden: nunca es demasiado tarde para perseguir sus sueños.
> 
> Y los AUs Chilenos la llevan no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario. lmL
> 
> [Comisiones Abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
